This invention relates to recreational devices and more particularly to devices for carrying a user in gliding movement across an ice surface.
In the field of winter-time recreational equipment ice skates have long been highly popular for enabling a user to glide across an ice surface. However, ice skates can be inconvenient because of their awkward nature off the ice, thus requiring that a user wear a conventional form of shoes to the ice surface and then put on the ice skates. Similarly, when leaving the ice surface, it is inconvenient to continue wearing the ice skate, thus necessitating that the skates, and the boots to which they are attached, be removed and conventional shoes, once again, be donned. A far more convenient device for use on the ice would be a structure upon which a user could stand in conventional shoes. While some people have attempted to use snow sleds on ice, the extremely limited lateral control of such a snow sled on ice and its very limited turning ability have rendered it unsuitable and even dangerous for such ice usage. On dry surfaces a popular recreational device has become the roller skate board, upon which a user stands for rolling movement along a sidewalk or other hard and generally flat surface. Such roller skate boards have enjoyed great popularity but are completely unsuited for use on ice surfaces due to their lack of control on any such frozen surface.